Nas Entrelinhas da Ordem da Fênix
by deffie
Summary: Como sobreviver a rotina de todo o dia acordar e ter uma aula senão descarregando as energias de algum modo...?" Primeira fic escrita por mim, já tem mais de um ano. Contém cenas de sexo. Vários Shippers. RR.
1. A Biblioteca

_Considerações Iniciais: Essa foi a primeira fanfic a qual eu escrevi, e peço desculpas pelos erros ortográficos, pois em um ano de escrita, jamais consegui um BetaReader para ela, mas enfim, não é um "ouro literário", mas há quem goste.  
Considerações Vitais: Se você não vir nexo ou continuidade entre os capítulos, não se preocupe, essa é a intenção. Nada melhor do que um final para desvendar a desconexão central. .  
Considerações Cruciais: Desculpem-me, há capítulos que eu fiz uso de palavras de baixo calão, definitivamente uma época que eu não tinha muito cuidado ao escrever e escolher palavras.  
Nota Final (inicial): Ao fim ou início dos capítulos podem haver observações do autor (eu), whatever, vamos ao que interessa._

**A Biblioteca**

Caminhando pelos corredores de Hogwarts ela se encontrava desconcertada, tentava a todo custo esconder o que tinha acontecido, mas tinha e impressão de que todos perceberiam, andava tão desatenta que houve por bater de frente com um dos Gêmeos.  
- Fred? - Perguntou.  
- George. - George Weasley respondeu abrindo um sorriso malicioso para ela, que ruborizou ao perceber seu lapso... - O que faz por aqui Mione? - O garoto perguntou-a analisando cada centímetro do seu corpo sem se preocupar nem ao menos em disfarçar. Sem pensar no que dizia Mione respondeu:  
- Estava indo na Biblioteca pegar um livro sobre o estudo dos Dragões Armênios e seu comportamento noturno.  
George a olhou com um ar de desafio e ironia e disse:  
- Vamos, outra desculpa, essa não colou... A biblioteca está fechada e os Dragões Armênios têm hábitos diurnos Mione. - Via-se as bochechas fortemente rosadas de Mione a uns cem metros de distância. - Bem, eu sei disso, só queria mesmo saber se era fácil de te enganar. - A garota abre um sorriso de ironia pouco convincente, desvia e continua andando - Agora preciso ir dormir George, estou muito exausta - E continuou o seu trajeto de destino. George caminhava vagarosamente na direção da qual Mione havia vindo e com um sorriso de triunfo e malícia estampado nos lábios.

Despreocupado e sorridente saia de dentro da Biblioteca um certo Ronald Weasley com algumas chaves e pergaminhos nas mãos. - Vamos, me conte, ela estava aqui com você, não estava? - George aparecera atrás dele e apoiara as mãos no seu ombro direito falando quase que numa afirmação.  
- Ah, olá George... - Disse Rony traqüilamente após um espasmo de susto repentino - Da próxima vez avise que é você, eu poderia ter tido um treco se continuasse achando que era o Filch. - O garoto falava e começava a andar em direção a Sala Comunal da Grifnória.  
- Não me enrola Rony, eu que entreguei os pergaminhos pro Fred, ele te entregou e me disse que você viria aqui hoje . - George dá um tapa na nuca de Rony, que inclina perigosamente para frente e diz:  
- Ei, eu não... - Rony olha pro irmão que o encara com uma expressão de certeza e ironia.  
- Ah, está bem, ela estava aqui comigo, mas não aconteceu nada, a gente só... - Rony parou procurando uma palavra e abriu um sorriso particularmente discreto, quando leva outro tapa.  
- Roniquinho finalmente conseguiu dar uns pega na Boa da Mione Granger - Rony o encara com uma expressão de fúria e de concordância, mas continua andando pelo corredor, um silêncio espantoso faz os dois continuarem andando pelo corredor sem dizer nada.  
Apenas os passos dos dois era ouvido por toda a extensão do corredor da Sala Comunal da Grifnória.  
- Delicias gasosas - Diz Rony e George ao mesmo tempo postados na frente de uma mulher gorda muito sonolenta e com enormes olheiras resmungando quase que inaudivelmente.  
Ao entrar na Sala Comunal Rony é encarado por um olhar um tanto hostil de Harry, ao mesmo tempo que George sobe para o dormitório masculino como uma raposa. Rony tinha certeza de que em pouco tempo toda a ala masculina setimanista da Grifnória estaria sabendo da ida dele à Biblioteca.  
- Como foi com ela? - Harry desfaz a expressão hostil e se levanta bagunçando os cabelos do amigo e ri.  
- Como você sabe... quer dizer... que "ela"? - Harry olha Rony como se dissesse "não tente, você está se denunciando" que parece ser compreendido por Rony, que logo se senta numa poltrona e começa a contar.  
- Cara, ela é demais, nunca pensei que fosse assim, ela é uma... uma ninfeta maravilhosa, me deixa maluco... a gente usou a mesa da seção de DCAT da Biblioteca, foi maravilhoso - Rony de repente desandou em falar enquanto Harry ouvia atento e como se pensasse em algo no momento...  
A narração se estendeu por aproximados quinze minutos, sempre com um Rony muito ansioso e inquieto e um Harry soltando, por vezes, altas gargalhadas.

Quase pegando no sono ela é acordada por uma travesseirada levemente dada por uma Ginny fogosa e bem acordada.  
- Pode dizendo como foi tudo, não quero detalhes do meu irmão, quero do momento, como foi? Dói? É bom? - Ginny não parava de fazer perguntas e Mione, ainda confusa com o sono, esfregava os olhos enquanto procurava processar todas as respostas a serem dadas para a amiga.  
- Bem, foi bem mais fácil do que eu pensava, até porque o Ron é um doce - Mione abriu um sorriso largo e prosseguiu - ele primeiro me levou até a biblioteca e depois, depois nós ficamos lá, juntos, apenas nos descobrindo e nos acariciando... - Ginny suspirava a cada detalhe dado por Mione, que por sua vez estava com um sorriso estampado no rosto quase que automático.  
A conversa das duas se prolongou por muito tempo, até que Ginny e Mione adormecem na cama dela ouvindo e contando detalhes e histórias curiosas do tipo.  
Era fato saber que Ginny estava apaixonada e que seu sonho era conquistar... ele.

O dia seguinte prosseguiu normal, e ao contrário do que Rony especulava não, não eram todos os garotos setimanistas e Grifnórios que sabiam, os sextanistas também ouviram falar dos boatos.  
Já a noite Rony havia combinado de se encontrar com Mione novamente, mas dessa vez não na Biblioteca, que era desconfortável e perigoso, dessa vez seria em um lugar... perfeito.


	2. O Banheiro

**O Banheiro**

O combinado, a princípio era que apenas Rony e Mione estivessem presentes para a tão esperada "continuação" da noite passada.  
No Banheiro dos Monitores, ao contrário do que se era esperado, estavam Mione e Ginny, organizando o que seria a "noite perfeita" dos dois. O ambiente tomava aos poucos um tom avermelhado e levemente quente, na banheira dos monitores saia uma espuma pouco densa e com um leve aroma de hortelã. Enquanto Ginny cuidava de livrar o local de possíveis quadros inconvenientes Mione se encarregava de selar o local para que ninguém, exceto os dois, pudessem entrar no local.

Na Sala Comunal da Grifnória encontravam-se um Rony ansioso e sempre olhando o relógio e um Harry entre pergaminhos e assinaturas da A.D.  
- Harry? Harry... - Rony estava de pé quase explodindo de ansiedade e gritava o nome de Harry, que o olhava aéreo e pensando na ata de presença da próxima reunião do E.D.  
- Ah, sim Rony, fale - Harry soltou a pena e olhou pra Rony, já sabendo o que ele queria, que fossem embora, já que a hora combinada havia chegado.  
- Não fique tão ansioso ou os outros vão perceber algum movimento estranho Sr. Monitor - Harry já havia guardado os pergaminhos e agora estava de pé, ao lado de Rony e o olhando com uma espressão digna de um cínico profissional.  
- Vou até a Sala da Professora McGonnagal - Disse Harry audivelmente e um Rony ao seu lado concordando.  
- Eu vou também.  
Os dois saíram pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda e forma na direção do Banheiro dos Monitores.

- Mione, já está na hora, ele deve estar vindo, não quero estar aqui - Disse uma Ginny ruborizada e selando o último quadro do recinto.  
- Ok Ginny, gostei muito da tua ajuda, obrigada. - Hermione abre um sorriso, dá um abaço na amiga e a deixa sair.  
Ginny não vai embora, sai do banheiro e vai para trás da parede do corredor que cruza o banheiro, cuidando para não ser pega, e começa a pensar sobre como seria se ele estivesse ali, com ela. Equanto isso Rony vem chegando com Harry do lado, Harry deixa Rony na porta do Banheiro e segue vagarosamente em frente, ao ver que o amigo entrou no banheiro Harry se senta no chão e fica parado, como se estivesse em transe, pensando em algo, mal sabia ele que Ginny estava quase colada a ele pensando nele.  
Dentro do banheiro Mione havia recebido Rony com uma camisola de renda rosa, transparente e que seu decote era segurado apenas pelos seu mamilos, que estavam rijos, provavelmente propositalmente.  
Rony entrou no banheiro e se deparou com o ambiente convitativo em que estava, no mesmo momento que avistou Hermione o olhando provocante e sensualmente ele retirou suas vestes de Hogwarts rapidamente, estava com um short vermelho que ia até seus joelhos, Mione olhou descaradamente para entre as pernas dele e mordiscou os lábios, e Rony mirava atentamente o movimento que as mãos de Mione faziam acariciando sua vulva.  
Do lado de fora do banheiro Ginny começava a imaginar Harry na sua frente, e como se fosse tomada por um ímpeto involuntário, com seus delicados e pequeninos dedos, começou a se tocar, subindo discretamente suas vestes e iniciando um jogo de sedução dela com ela mesmo, se tocava por cima da calcinha pensando estar sendo tocada por ele, soltava gemidos baixos e quase inaudíveis enquanto com a outra mão lambia seu próprios dedos com uma expressão de praze abstrato e surreal. Na outra quina do corredor Harry escuta algo particularmente excitante, aproxima o rosto da parede, pensando vir de dentro do banheiro, mas o som continua com a mesma intensidade, quanto mais chegava perto da quina do corredor, mais alto ficava o som, e mais Harry ia sendo envolvido pelos gemidos de alguém desconhecido que, com certeza, estaria se excitando perto dele, o que o deixou um pouco em frenesi.  
Dentro do banheiro Mione caminhava lentamente ao encontro de Rony, que tocava seu "membro" e incitava-o para que ela o percebesse, Mione não tirava os olhos de lá, assim como Rony, totalmente envolvido, não parava de admirar as mãos de Mione, que estão sobre a sua vulva, e se movimentava para cada vez mais perto. Mione chega perto de Rony e ainda olhando para o seu pênis começa a roçar sua face na dele, enquanto ele, de olhos fechados, inicia uma dança com as mãos sobre o corpo dela, que toca o peito do seu tão obstinado Rony, ficam apenas se tocando de pé, ele com as mãos delicadamente as sobe pelo contorno do corpo de Mione levantando de leve sua camisola, enquanto ela lhe arranha as costas vagarosamente e aperta sua bunda carinhosamente, sempre envolvidos em um beijo ardentemente longo.  
Do lado de fora Ginny, ainda se tocando, baixa as vestes de Hogwarts e dá início a uma seqüencia de toques nos próprios mamilosm, o que a faz enlouquecer e começar a gemer cada vez mais despreocupada, enquanto Harry, doutro lado da "quina" do corredor começava a se excitar com os gemidos que ouvia e, ainda que com receio, coloca o rosto para ver quem é a autora de tais gemidos que tanto o excitam.  
"Ginny? Não..." Harry murmurou baixo, quase que inaudível, mas continuou a olhá-la, enquanto ela cada vez mais, se empolgava com as mãos, agora suas vestes jaziam ao seu lado e esta estava apenas com um soutien de renda branco meio retirado, deixando a mostra seus delicados e firmes seios, que estavam com os mamilos rijos e rosados enquanto ela os tocava, e uma calcinha de renda também branca, que tinha sobre ela, uma mão fogosa e inquieta tocando-a, quando de repente Ginny abaixa um pouco a calcinha e enfia excitantemente uma das mãos no seu interior, um gemido mais forte foi ouvido, ela agora afastava mais seus grandes lábios com dois dos dedos e incitava brilhantemente seu "grelo", soltando gemido insaciáveis e com os olhos fechados, pensando em algo que, com certeza, a excitava muito. Os olhos de Harry não podiam se desprender daquela cena, mesmo gostando o quanto goste de Cho, ele não se absteria de tal prazer, continuara ali admirando a sua inocente e provocante beleza angelical quando sente que, por debaixo de suas vestes há algo que não se aquieta dentro da cueca, agora Harry incitava seu pênis por cima das vestes e admirava a cena, sentia que não poderia se conter por muito tempo, veio em sua cabeça uma vontade avassaladora de ir lá e tomar Ginny para si "Mas como? Ginny... ela é... irmã do Rony" ele pensava, mas seus atos não o obedeciam, apenas pensava nela, ali, na sua frente, semi-nua e se tocando enquanto ele ficava ali, por contentar-se em apenas olhá-la.  
O Banheiro dos Monitores não estava como antes, com um casal altamente apaixonado em seu interior, parecia que seus sentimentos e sentidos haviam se espalhado pelo local, tudo cheirava a amor e ao sexo, e bem no meio, próximo à banheira, estavam Rony e Mione, os dois de pé, se beijando demoradamente e se tocando, agora Rony havia levantado levemente a camisola de sua Mione e a excitava com toques estratégicos de suas mãos na sua delicada, rosada e lubrificada vagina, ele incitava seu Clitóris com carinho, enquanto Mione gemia abafada pelo beijo dele e com as mãos dentro do Short de Rony aproveitando para acariciar delicadamente o seu pênis, que a essa altura, esatava quase querendo "dar o ar da graça" para fora do Short, com a outra mão Rony afaga os cabelos de sua amada e desce as mãos delicadamente pelo seu ombro, arrastando propositalmente as alças finas e delicadas da camisola dela, que agora apenas ea segura pelo braço de Rony, que ainda afagava-lhe a vagina.  
Do lado de fora Harry já estava com as vestes levantadas e seu membro para fora começando a se masturbar e olhando provocantemente para Ginny, que continuava a dançar com os dedos na sua vagina. Harry soltou seu membro, as vestes não voltaram ao lugar, ficaram embargadas pelo seu pênis, que estava ereto e firme com as vestes sobre ele, Harry começou a ir engatinhando silenciosamente na direção de Ginny, que continuava distraída e brincando com as mãos, se descobrindo e se desafiando, Harry chega e delicadamente toca os lábios de Ginny nos seus.  
- Harry!!! - Ginny exclama num misto de gemido, surpresa, prazer e vergonha.  
- O que você está faz... - a frase foi interrompida por um longo beijo dele, que foi logo correspondido, Ginny retirou as mãos de onde estavam e se entrelaçou no pescoço de Harry, que foi para cima da garota e a colocou no colo delicadamente voltada para si. Ginny sentada no colo de Harry e semi-nua rebolava para sentir seu membro inquieto roçar em sua vagina, cada vez que sentia o membro dele uma fogosa Ginny soltava um gemido de prazer, sempre acompanhado de um beijo interminavelmente longo e molhado, Harry tocava sua bunda com carinho, afagando-a e ajudando-a a rebolar mais sobre seu pênis, estavam os dois, sem noção do tempo que estariam ali e sem preocupação com madame Nor-ra, que havia acabado de passar por ali, se descobrindo aos poucos e procurando os pontos débeis do outro e de si mesmo.  
Rony e Mione estavam agora nus, os dois e ela estava o beijando enquanto abraçava-o fazendo seu pênis roçar na sua jovem e bela vulva, Rony beijava seu pescoço e mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha dela enquanto ela chupava o pescoço de Rony incessantemente e incontrolada, por vezes as mãos de Mione, que corriam as costas de Rony, desciam e apertavam asua bunda com força, sinal de que alg a excitava mais, Rony pronunciava palavras ardentes e provocantes ao pé do ouvido dela o que a fazia rir maliciosamente, Rony começava a descer sua cabeça e a chupar os seios delicados, alvos e um pouco fartos dela, fartos o bastante para que Rony os colocasse na boca e incitasse seus mamilos com a língua, enquanto acariciava as costas e bunda dela com carinho, Mione agarrava nos cabelos de Rony e o puxava mais para perto de si, fazendo-o engolir todo o seu peito e chupá-lo com avidez, Mione gemia incansavelmente.  
No corredor Harry e Ginny estavam um descobrindo o outro, Ginny se levantava delicadamente e Segurava-se nos cabelos de Harry, fazendo-o ficar na altura de seus seios, ele delicadamente retirou o soutien dela e o deixou cair sobre suas pernas, Ginny olhava para Harry como se estivesse sonhando.  
- Não acredito que eu... - Harry não a deixou falar, de repente, olhando de perto os seios da menina, descobriu serem muito mais bonitos do que eram, pequeninos e brancos, com os mamilos discretamente eriçados e rosados apontando para ele, Harry roçava so seios dela no seu rosto e beijava-os com carinho em meio a discretos gemidos da até então, inocente Ginny, que agora juntava a cabeça de Harry aos seus seios com força para que não parasse, estava encostada na parede e com um Harry muito fogoso agora de quatro e lambendo seu corpo todo, enquanto ela ria de prazer e olhava o membro de seu parceiro maliciosamente exposto, Ginny puxou as vestes de Harry e jogou-as de lado, deixando a mostra seu corpo, que era um misto de homem e menino, ela agora fitava seu membro descaradamente, quando Harry percebeu o olhar da garota ele riu e parou de beijá-la, se ajoelhou e ficou com o pênis na altura da cabeça da garota, que estava sentada e perto da parede, Ginny olhava o membro do seu parceiro maliciosamente, e suspirava ao olhá-lo balançando na sua frente, Harry simplesmente disse:  
- Todo seu... - Com um olhar desejoso e desafiador Harry tocou a cabeça da garota, fazendo-a aproximar-se do seu pênis.  
- Ah Harry, eu não sei se devo... - Ela estava a poucos centímetros do pênis dele e o olhava enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior, ela via cada detalhe dele, seus pêlos pubianos eram espessos e bem negros. Sem esperar por uma resposta de Harry Ginny pegou suas delicadas e mirradas mãos e subiu-as pelas pernas dele, começou a tocar sua virilha e seus bagos maliciosamente devagar, ele a olhava com uma expressão de prazer inpressa no rosto enquanto ela começava a tocar seu pênis delicadamente, com a mãos passeava por ele, tocando-o e passando a língua de leve na cabeça, ela brincava com a língua e com as mãos enquanto Harry afagava os cabelos de Ginny prazerosamente.  
No interior do banheiro Hermione encontrava-se de pé e segurando nos cabelos de Rony, que ia deixando seus lábios baixarem, beijando, chupando, mordiscando e lambendo cada parte do corpo dela que lhe fosse possível, até enfim chegar a tão esperada e ostentada vulva dela, que deu um breve e empolgante gemido de prazer ao sentir um beijo nos seus pêlos pubianos. Ele parou diante dela agaichado e se viu de frente para um mar de delicados e finos pêlo castanhos, a essa altura Mione já estava totalmente excitada, o que fez Rony se empolgar mais ao ver aquela vulva delicada, rosada e molhada, ele passou, delicadamente, a língua entre as pernas dela, fazendo-a gemer altoo de prazer e agarrar seus cabelos com mais força, Rony, ainda agaichado se levantou tomando-a no colo e rapidamente colocou-a em cima de uma bancada de mármore térmico e jogou a perna da garota por cima dos ombros, olhando fixo para seu tão esperado destino, Mione não hesitou em puxar seu "homem" para si, segurou forte nos cabelos de chama de Rony e o puxou para si com toda a sua delicadeza e força embutidas em um ato de extrema busca pela não interrupção do prazer. Rony também não resistiu ao impulso, enfiou a língua na "racha" de Mione e a lambeu insanamente, fazendo a menina delirar de prazer e soltar um gemido alto e arfante, ele continuava a lambê-la e comos dedos afastava um lábio do outro, abrindo espaço para estimulá-la incansavelmente com sua astuta língua o clitóris dela, enquanto Mione gemia e gritava por mais do que aquilo, nem parecia a monitora grifnória Hermione Granger, gritava e arfava por mais e cada vez gemia mais alto fazendo Rony lamber cada vez mais e mais forte, levando-a a loucura.  
A uma parede de distância do local encontrava-se um outro certo casal também divertindo-se. Harry estava ainda de joelhos na frente de Ginny, que estava agora de quatro e chupando avidamente o pênis do seu tão sonhado Harry Potter, ela o engolia por inteiro, fazia carinhos avidos enquanto Harry, explodindo de tanto tesão, Puxava a cabeça da garota para cada vez mais perto dele.  
- Ah... Ginny... isso, mais rápido... - Palavras alternadas eram ouvidas por eles em meio a arfadas tentativas de frases.  
Ginny cada vez que ia e vinha com a boca no membro de Harry empinava bunda e soltava um gemido, parecia estar sendo fodida pela boca e insaciável chupava-o com muita agilidade e prazer segurando na bunda dele como se tentasse engoli-lo inteiro ali, na hora. Harry estava se segurando para não gozar na boca de Ginny, não queria que fosse assim, não com ela.  
Dentro do Banheiro Rony lambia desesperadamente o Clitóris de Mione enquanto ela o puxava para mais perto e gemia alto. Com carinho Rony começava a mudá-la de posição, a trazer mais a garota para a ponta do mármore, enquanto ainda a excitava dessa vez mais brandamente. Como se de surpresa Rony para de chupá-la e começa a subir seus lábios pela barriga de sua pequena ninfeta, o garoto começa a beijar e a chupar a barriga dela e continua subindo, vindo a parar nos seios de Mione e lambendo-os continuava a subir, quando chegou ao ponto de tocar seus lábios nos delas, ela que já estava com as pernas enlaçadas no tronco dele começava a sentir o pênis dele roçando sua vulva propositalmente, Mione sentia a cabeça do membro de Rony quente e pulsante tocar sua pequenina racha molhada e rosada, antes de gemer como pretendia Mione foi interrompida por um beijo de língua ardente que abafou seus gemidos a um arfar incontrolável. Parecendo que sem aviso Rony para de pincelar seu pênis na delicada, rosada e úmida Racha de Mione e com dois dos dedos arreganha os grandes lábios da garota para que possa penetrar melhor, e o faz, com um pouco de jeito Rony começa a se mover na direção de Mione, que agora gemia abafadamente mesmo sendo contida por um beijo, inicialmente, como no dia anterior, Rony havia encontrado alguma resistência, ele então empurrava-se com força na direção da vagina dela fazendo-a gritar de prazer... não encontrou mais resistência após enfiar toda a cabeça, e começou um prazeroso ciclo de "vai-vens" intermináveis, Mione, com as pernas o enlaçava e puxava para cada vez mais perto, fazendo-o estocar cada vez mais forte. Ela gemia descontrolada a cada estocada, os pêlos espessos e avermelhados de Rony se misturavam aos castanhos e finos pêlos pubianos de Mione a cada vez que este encaixava até a base do membro nela, fazendo-a contorcer-se de prazer, ela arranhava as costas de Rony incansavelmente sem nenhuma pena, e Rony parecia gostar, pois cada vez aumentava mais o ritmo fazendo seu saco bater na bunda dela por vezes e causando um som particular aos dois.  
No corredor Harry agora começara a não aguentar. - Ah Ginny... eu vou... gozar - Ele falava alternadamente a cada chupada forte que a inocente garota dava em seu membro. Quando de repente Ginny para e se deita com as pernas abertas voltadas para o membro dele, Harry sem ação logo quis 'comê-la', tê-la ali mesmo como numa aventura, a sua primeira aventura, começou a andar ajoelhado para cima da garota, que agora acariciava seus próprios mamilos e com a outra mão afagava rapidamente seu Clitóris enquanto lambia os lábios provocantemente. Harry chegou bem perto da garota e abriu mais as pernas para diminuir a sua altura, segurou a bunda de Ginny fazendo-a tirar as costas do chão e ainda segurando-a tentou começar a encaixar-se nela. Harry encostou o pênis na entrada da vagina da garota, que soltou um gemido alto e indiscreto e revirou os olhos, e começou a forçar a entrada, a expressão no rosto de Ginny era de intensa dor e prazer, mas Harry ainda não havia nem começado a enfiar, de fato, o membro nela, tentou a todo custo mas sem sucesso, Ginny ainda sentia prazer mas sua expressão mudara rapidamente do prazer ao medo. - Harry não, eu não quero que seja assim - A garota diz em um acesso de sanidade repentina e o puxa para si, fazendo-o cair deitado sobre o corpo dela, Ginny o beija demoradamente e ardentemente, a dança das línguas dentro das bocas mútuas era digna de um balett clássico, Harry a beijava enquanto acariciava seu Clitóris com movimentos rápidos, e ela por sua vez, acariciava o saco de Harry e começara a masturbar o parceiro incansavelmente, Harry, que já havia dado indicios de que logo gozaria falou: - Não aguento Ginny - Ao falar isso a garota o puxou para cima, fazendo seus joelhos ficarem na altura do seu peito, e continuava a masturbar Harry, que estava com as mãos apoiadas na parede e de joelhos, com as pernas abertas em cima de Ginny, que masturbada-o e por vezes lhe chupava o saco com força. Já esperado, Harry estoca na mão de Ginny como a uma xoxota e goza, Ginny sente um jato acre e particularmente denso no seu rosto e peito, abre um sorriso e continua a masturbar Harry, espalhando agora o esperma que lhe foi conferido pelos peitos, rosto e lambuzando mais ainda o pau de Harry, que demonstrava estar se contorcendo de prazer, e ainda gozava na sua cara, incansavelmente ela espalhava o gozo de Harry por si. Harry pendeu para o lado e sua Ginny agora se encontrava deitada sobre seu peito acariciando-o delicadamente enquant ele, ainda nu, afagava-lhe os cabelos.  
- Ginny? É melhor que nos vistamos, não seria nada bom se Filch nos pegasse aqui - Harry diz calmamente e com um misto de satisfação e cansaço na voz.  
- Claro meu homem - Responde Ginny com uma voz sexy e provocante, saindo de cima dele e indo pegar suas vestes. Harry vagarosamente pega a cueca, enquanto Ginny coloca o soutien, ele puxa as suas vestes e as coloca, olhando sempre para ver como está o volume entre suas virilhas, ela coloca as vestes e pega a calcinha, levando-a nas mãos.  
- Ginny, nos vemos por ai, o Rony não pode saber de nada disso, ok? - Harry diz se levantando e com um tom de mistério e de apreensão na voz.  
- Ok Harry, já que quer assim... mas... preciso voltar para a Sala Comunal, e não vou sozinha, portanto... - Ela se levanta e posta-se ao lado de Harry, agarrando-lhe a mão, com a mão que tem a calcinha, e saem em direção a Sala Comunal da Grifnória  
Rony agora executava movimentos cada vez mais intensos, o que levava Mione a apertar cada vez mais o corpo do garoto contra o seu, ela gemia descontrolada e rebolava enquanto Rony entrava e saia com força... a então Monitora Mione Granger estava enlouquecida, gemia, se ocntorcia e rebolava cada vez que um certo Monitor estocava com força nela, cada vez parecendo delirar de prazer, tocava-lhe os seios e ia cada vez mais fundo, parecendo que ia rasgar-lhe, Mione se contorcia com força e Rony acariciava-lhe o "grelo" com carinho enquanto metia mais e mais, ela implorava por mais força, parecia estar ensandecida de tanto prazer , cada vez abria mais as pernas e arreganhava mais sus grandes lábios, fazendo-os liberar passagem para o membro pulsante do garoto que agora ela teria como homem. Em um arquejo maior Mione se arqueja tanto a ponto de abraçar com força Rony e lhe arranhar ferozmente as costas, em meio a audíveis gemidos Hermione Granger gritava avisando o que tanto havia por vir, enfim ela cravara suas unhas fortemente nas costas de Rony que estocou uma última vez mais forte do que nunca e se comprimia contra o corpo dela, os dois gozaram juntos, Mione sentiu um jato quente, acre e forte lhe invadir por segundos, sentia que estav possuída, tomada por ele, enquanto Rony sentia o gozo de Mione melar seu pau e abraçava a garota carinhosamente. Se beijando os dois se levantaram, ainda "conectados" e foram, Rony com Mione no colo, para a banheira, onde ficaram por horas se banhando e beijando-se, até que se vestiram e resolveram, por conta da hora, irem para os seus respectivos dormitórios. Rony pegou a mão de Mione e discretamente foram em direção da Sala Comunal da Grifnória, a qual se encontrava quase deserta, exceto por uma inerte Ginny deitada sobre um sofá.

_ Adendo: Cena muito longa, eu sei, mas nada melhor do que mais uma para intensificar a atividade da leitura. XD _


	3. Confusões Mentais

_ Obs: Definitivamente esse é um shipper que eu não esperava escrever, nunca. _

**Confusões Mentais**

- Ginny. Acorde! O que está fazendo aqui? - Rony se soltara das mãos de Mione e agora se preocupara apenas em saber se a irmã não havia visto os dois juntos.  
- Rony, não me enche, eu estou com sono - Ginny empurra a mão de Rony, que balançava sua cabeça de leve. Mione chega perto do Rony pega sua mão e o puxa mostrando o dormitório dele. O garoto olha e entende, dá um longo beijo em Mione, sempre cuidando para que Ginny não visse nada e subiu para o dormitório, deixando as duas sozinhas  
Algo pula do sofá e se senta rapidamente...  
- Tenho uma coisa pra te contar Mione - Era uma fogosa e esganiçada Ginny que, supunhava Mione, tinha algo de interessante a relatar.  
- Fale Ginny - Mione fala se sentando ao lado da amiga e rindo abertamente.  
- bem, vou começar desde o começo - Ginny cruzara as pernas bem apertadas e segurava-as com as mãos se preparando para contar, enquanto Mione retirava o Roupão da Grifnória e ficava apenas com a camisola que usou no Banheiro dos Monitores e olhando atenta para a amiga.  
- Eu, logo depois que sai do banheiro não vim pra cá, como o combinado... - Ginny falava num misto de felicidade e de apreensão - Eu continuei lá no corredor, não sei o que deu em mim, mas me deu uma imensa vontade de ficar lá, então eu me sentei e comecei a pensar... a pensar no... - Ginny estava mais corada do que nunca e Mione já imaginando em quem seria concluiu rindo.  
- No... Harry? Não é Ginny? - rindo Mione pergunta para Ginny e lhe afaga os cabelos - Não precisa ficar com vergonha, é normal, você gosta dele, e isso é impossível de se esconder.  
- Sim, sim, que seja, eu gosto dele sim - Ginny fala ansiosa para continuar a história - Mas voltando ao assunto... eu estava lá sentada e então eu comecei a pensar no Harry, pensar nele e em como seria se ele estivesse comigo, então... eu comecei a me... a me tocar - Ginny ruborizou bruscamente e Mione fingiu não perceber para não introverter mais ainda a menina  
- Eu estava lá, me descobrindo quando quem aparece? Adivinha só? Harry James Potter - Ginny fala com um sorriso imenso nos lábios e Mione exclama.  
- Harry no corredor do Banheiro dos Monitores? O que ele... - Mas se calou ao ver a expressão da afoita Ginny querendo continuar e consentiu que a garota continuasse.  
- Ele estava lá, quando eu abri os olhos me vi seminua e sendo observada por um garoto com Roupões da Grifnória, óculos e com uma cicatriz provocante na testa, me surpreendi ao perceber que ele, quem eu tanto queria estava ali, mas não deu tempo de fazer nada, ele parecia estar bem... satisfeito por estar me vendo ali, acho que ele já estava me observando há algum tempo, pois olhei logo entre as suas pernas e vi uma... protuberância altamente chamativa e excitante. - Ginny fazia gestos e expressões que faziam Mione rir discretamente.  
- Ele veio pra cima de mim como um louco e me beijou, eu tentei resistir mas... eu estava ali, me excitando e pensando nele, e ele chega na minha frente... até parece que eu ia querer resistir, agarrei logo ele pelo pescoço e comecei a beijar ele e depois... - Ginny contava empolgada, mas Mione a interrompeu rapidamente.  
- Só me diz uma coisa... você... transou com o Harry? – Mione, ao mesmo tempo que falava, tirava a varinha debaixo de uma almofada do sofá e falava brandindo a varinha - _Accio Pílulas anti-gravidez e do dia seguinte_ - vêm na direção da garota duas cartelas de um comprimido pequeno e amarelado e uma outra de uma pílula pequena e avermelhada. Ginny olha atenta.  
- Não, eu não transei com o Harry, mas... não nego que a gente tentou - Ginny ri e olha atentamente Mione, que está retirando do envelope uma pílula e um comprimido e curiosa pergunta - Mione, essa pílulas fazem o que?  
Mione abre um sorriso, engole as duas à seco e diz:  
- Bem, a vermelhinha é uma pílula que as Muggles usam para que não engravidem, chama-se anticoncepcional e serve para impedir, de algum modo, que o espermatozóide chegue ao encontro do óvulo da mulher e essa amarelada é a pílula do dia seguinte, que também é usada por Muggles para que, depois de transarem, não tenham aflições com gravidez, já que ela não deixa o espermatozóide encontrar o óvulo também, mas é menos segura, e por garantia, eu venho tomando a pílula anticoncepcional e a do dia seguinte... - Mione fala em tom conclusivo e Ginny boquiaberta fica olhando para a Amiga, era fato que em Hogwarts não se tinham aulas de matérias Muggles como Biologia, Matemática e outras, portanto Ginny, que era um Weasley, uma familia tradicional bruxa, não sabia nada do ensino Muggle, ao contrário de Mione, que era filha de Muggles e, conseqüentemente sabia um pouco mais do que a amiga.  
- Mione, onde você aprendeu isso? É coisa de Muggle, não é? E o que são... Anticoncepcionais... - Ginny perguntou meio apreensiva pela possível resposta, mas Mione abriu um largo sorriso e começou a lhe explicar o que era tudo aquilo que ela havia mencionado. No fim Ginny se lembrou que havia ouvido falar nisso sim, mas que nunca se interessou muito, portanto... Não sabia muito sobre o assunto. A conversa sobre o restante da narrativa do acontecido por Ginny durou mais algum tempo, até que as duas, juntas, se levantaram e foram para seus dormitórios.

Logo de manhã todos se encontraram na mesa da Grifnória. Harry acordara junto com Rony e fora para o Salão Principal, onde ao chegar encontraram Mione, Ginny e Lila Brown conversando, Harry e Rony sentaram-se os dois do lado oposto ao das três garotas, que imediatamente se calaram, era como se algo estranho tivesse acontecido.  
- Bom dia... - Disse um Harry muito sem jeito para Ginny, Mione e Lila, que agora estavam quietas e comendo uma torrada com geléia como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.  
- Bom... dia - Respondeu Ginny com a boca cheia de Torradas, sendo de imediato repreendida por olhares inquietos e repressores de Mione e Lila, que sentavam uma de cada lado da garota. Rony chegou e manteve-se calado, como se estivesse desligado e olhava as torradas com um sorriso no rosto.  
Por debaixo da mesa Rony estendia a perna, desastrosamente, tentando tocar as pernas de Mione, que continuava a comer suas torradas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ginny olha discretamente para Harry e abre um pequeno e malicioso sorriso, Harry a olha sem entender e ri também, Ginny acariciava por debaixo da mesa a perna de Harry que por sua vez procurava as pernas dela rindo discretamente, quando de repente Lila encara Rony com um olhar maldosamente satisfeito e acaricia as pernas dele. De repente Mione se levanta da mesa e sai com um livro de Herbologia nos braços:  
- Vou na Biblioteca ver se consigo descobrir algo sobre uma erva rara.  
Rony olha Mione sem entender, como poderia ela sair e ela continuar a acariciar suas pernas? Resolveu então tentar entender o que estaria acontecendo, quando fitou os olhos de Lila, que o olhava maldosamente provocante e os de Ginny para Harry, assim como mutuamente os de Harry para Ginny. Estava claro o que estaria acontecendo, Rony parou de acariciar as pernas de uma suposta Mione e percebeu uma mudança na expressão de Ginny, ele estava a tocando ao invés de tocar Mione, mas... e Harry, porque continuara a olhar para Ginny se ela estava com uma expressão de repressão? Lilá continuava a olhar Rony fixamente e Harry a olhar Ginny. Eis que Ginny se levanta da mesa e diz emburrada:  
- Vou até a biblioteca ver o que Mione está fazendo. - e sai contrariada.  
Rony olhando e já começando a entender tudo sai da mesa rindo e deixa um Harry e Lila Brown se acariciando, sob o confuso olhar de Lila que continuava acariciar Harry e ele a ela sem saberem o qe fazer.  
As bochechas de Lila coram fortemente e Harry entende.  
- Lila? Me desculpe, eu... - Mas é interompido por um delicado pé que sobe pelas suas pernas e se vê sendo encarado por uma Lila Brown que mordisca os lábios e o olha sensualmente enquanto sobe o pé, chegando bem perto de sua virilha.

Na Biblioteca Mione estava realmente como disse, procurando algo sobre uma complicada e rara espécie de Erva Daninha do Himalaia. Absorta em livros Mione nem percebe a chegada de Ginny, que senta ao lado dela com a cara fechada e pergunta baixo:  
- Por que você veio pra cá? - Pergunta uma Ginny pegando um livro qualquer sobre Ervas Purulentas da Nigéria e folheando-o rápido e sem paciência. - Por que? Porque eu tenho de entregar um trabalho sobre Ervas Daninhas Asiáticas e me dei conta de que faltava algo sobre o Himalaia. - Mione responde, mas sem olhar para Ginny, que explica o que aconteceu na mesa quando ela saiu. Mione não dizia nada, apenas grunhidos afirmativos e/ou algo que poderia vir a ser uma risada irônica abafada pelo crispar dos lábios com uma pena na mão e escrevendo rápida e continuamente. Rony entra em seguida na Biblioteca exigindo explicações das duas do porquê delas terem saído tão repentinamente da mesa.  
- Rony, se acalme, eu sai porque precisava de fazer uma pesquisa séria aqui na Biblioteca para a Profª Sprout e a Ginny, bem... - Mone para de escrever e ola pra Ginny como se dissesse "comece a falar" e Ginny logo entendendo desata a falar rápido enquanto olha uma planta purulenta que desabrochou sua flor sobe um homem de meia-idade. Depois de aproximadamente trinta minutos a história foi relatada, não como o acontecido, é claro, pois Rony não poderia saber sobre Ginny e Harry e também por ele não saber que sua irmã tem conhecimento sobre ele e Mione.

Harry, após um bom tempo encarando Lila nos olhos, resolve sair da mesa. Não foi surpresa o fato de que Lila saiu apressadamente da sua mesa quando o garoto se retirou. Faltavam aproximadamente quarenta minutos para o inicío da aula de DCAT e Harry planejara ir até o jardim ver onde deixara sua Firebolt, que ele havia esquecido no campo de Quadribol no último treino, já que fora punido por Umbridge e não poderia mais assistir nenhum treino. Ao avistar o campo Harry não avistou ninguém, olhou para os lados e saiu correndo na direção do vestiário, afinal ele sabia que nenhum dos times das casas havia reservado a quadra de Quadribol para treinos. Já bem perto do vestiário Harry se vê andando pelo meio do campo, sozinho e apressadamente. Já dentro do vestiário Harry avista sua Firebolt ainda lá, intacta e no mesmo lugar no qual ele a deixou. Quando Harry estava a poucos passos de distância da Firebolt ouve uma voz.  
- _Accio Firebolt_ - A Firebolt sai em direção da voz e Harry acompanha a trajetória da vassoura, ao levantar a vista encara um par de olhos o fitando sensualmente e duas mãos brincando sensualmente com o cabo da sua vassoura.  
- Lavender Brown? - Harry exclama o nome de Lila Brown, a qual olhando provocantemente para ele solta um demorado beijo e responde perguntando.  
- Sim? Acho que temos algo para terminar, não é Potter? - A garota estava vindo na direção dele com a vassoura nas mãos e acariciando-a incitantemente. Harry tenta, sem sucesso, ignorar o olhar e os movimentos das mãos da garota, mas seus olhos o traem, que olham diretamente para as mãos da garota.  
- O que você quer com a minha vassoura? - Harry diz tentando demonstrar desinteresse, mas sua voz o contraria.  
- Você gosta... disso Harry? - Lila estava bem perto de Harry e esfregava ferozmente o cabo da vassoura fazendo uma expressão de prazer em executar tal ato, enquanto Harry começava a analisar todo o corpo da garota, que usava as vestes da Escola, os olhos de Harry corriam todo o corpo da garota, parando por instantes sobre os seios fartos e de mamilos rijos que Lila tinha, e continuando por vezes a parar sobre a sua pubis de aparência delicada.  
- E... disso? - Lila pegara uma das mãos de Harry e colocara nos seus próprios seios, fazendo-o acariciá-la enquanto a mesma largara a vassoura e começara a acariciar o peito de Harry por cima das vestes. - Me toque Potter... não tenha medo Potter, você quer... eu sei que quer... - Ela falava e esfregava a mão de Harry no seu peito, estavam tão perto um do outro que poderiam facilmente ouvir as batidas cardíacas dos dois e suas respirações alteradas, que se misturavam as vozes fracas e arfantes de Lila, que começara a descer a mão e a acariciar a barriga de Harry, que começara a gostar da "brincadeira" e afagava os peitos de Lavander fortemente e com muita vontade, ela agora livre das duas mãos, começa a caminhar pelo corpo de Harry e a descer mais uma das mãos, indo em direção ao volume entre as pernas de Harry, uma das mãos de Lila abre um feicho da veste de Harry e a outra entra pela fenda aberta e entra na cueca do garoto, Lila agora começara a acariciar vagarosa e sensualmente o membro de Harry, que estava ereto, quente e pulsante dentro da cueca, as mãos delicadas da garota não cobriam-o como um todo, ela acariciava-lhe o saco e voltava a carinhar o pênis de Harry, que por um ímpeto de prazer tira as mãos dos seios da garota, e puxa-a para perto, dando-lhe um beijo ardente, a garota tira a mão da cueca dele desalojando o pênis dele de leve, afim de que ficasse mais aparente e cola o corpo no dele, fazendo-se sentir o membro do garoto em contato com a sua pubis delicada. Harry com uma das mãos levanta a veste da garota até a coxa e segura-a com força, forçando-a a levantar a coxa e enlaçá-la nele, agora Lila começara a Chupar os lábios de Harry e ele a morder de leve o lábio inferior da garota, que se contorcia ao sentir o membro de Harry em contato com sua pubis. A garota agora arrancaa com força as vestes de Harry pelas costas dele, assim como ele o fez com as dela, ficando os dois semi-nus e enlaçados pela perna da menina. Harry logo começou a excitar-se mais ao ver que a garota, ao contrário do que pensara, não estava semi-nus, mas sim nua, não usava calcinha e muito menos soutien, ele metera a mão na bunda da garota bem perto da sua racha e agora começava a arreganhar-lhe a bunda com voracidade fazendo com que ela gemesse baixo e segurasse forte a bunda dele, ainda o beijando e o chupando. Harry inclina a garota para trás, deixando-a segura a ele apenas pela coxa e pela mão dele, que ainda estivera na sua bunda e começara a beijar-lhe a delicada e alva barriga, por vezes a lambuzando com sua língua inquieta e lambedora por envolta do seu umbigo enquanto ela se contorcia de prazer pelo fato da mão dele estar tão perto da racha de Lila que a ponta de seus dedos estavam sentindo a umidade da vagina dela, que gemia e se jogava mais para trás. Harry muda rápido de posição e põe a garota de quatro em cima de um banco no meio do vestiário.  
- Agora olha Potter, olha e lambe, beija, chupa e depois... me come - Lila fala descaradamente sexy e com uma voz arrastada, enquanto Harry se agaicha atrás da garota começando por beijar suas costas delicadamente e descer sua língua começando a beijar sua bunda e descnedo ainda mais a boca ele para e olha atento para aquela pequenina e umidecida racha de pêlos finos e bem aparados, com um cheirinho maravilhoso que exalava de sua buceta, ela estava totalmente molhada e sua vagina estava avermelhada, úmida e pulsante, ela contraia sua buceta apenas de sentir a respiração de Harry, que não resistiu, virou-se de barriga para cima e se encaixou entre as pernas dela dando início a um beijo pubiano longo e molhado, ele brincava com a sua língua, chupava-lhe os Grandes Lábios e lambia-lhe a vagina, enquanto ela, com uma das mãos apoiadas no banco, com a outra mexia o seus mamilos fogosa e gemendo satisfeita, com as mãos Harry "abria " a bunda da garota e passava o dedo na sua buceta, lubrificando-o e depois pincelava-o no ânus da garota, que se contorcia cada vez mais e gemia alto. Harry chupou a buceta dela por alguns bons minutos quando por um impulso enfiou um dos dedos dele no ânus da garota, que gemeu alto e gritou um pouco de dor:  
- Ah... Harry, eu nunca, o meu cuzinho... vai... devagar - Ela estava sem forças para falar, gemia muito e soltava uma palavra e outra entre gemidos e arfadas fogosas, ela agora rebolava no rosto de Harry, qeu se deliciava com o "néctar" que lubrificava-a enquanto com um dos dedos enfiava e retirava-o do cu da garota... Lila dava sinais de que não agüentaria por muito tempo, se contorcia e gemia descontroladamente, mexendo os quadris tão forte que Harry pressionava seu rosto contra a vagina dela e chupava-a forte fazendo-a delirar, quando percebeu que ela estava quase por chegar a um orgasmo Harry escorregou-se para cima, deixando a língua correr por todo o corpo dela, parando apenas na sua boca. Lila deu-lhe um longo e fogoso beijo de língua enquanto Harry Pincelava o pênis como se a provocasse por fora, fazendo-a gemer alto e rebolar contraindo a buceta sobre a cabeça do pênis de Harry, em poucos instantes Lila gritara:  
- Ah Harry, você vai me fazer... eu vou... - ela rebolara com muita agilidade e rapidez, não havia sido penetrada, mas a cabeça do membro de Harry a pincelava delicadamente forçando entrada de leve, quando de repente Harry sente o que tanto ela havia avisado, Lila mela o pau de Harry todo de gozo, e continua a mexer a bunda sobre o membro do garoto, que puxa-a um pouco mais para cima e a faz deitar-se sobre ele, deixando o pênis dele descançar sob a vagina quente, molhada e agora gozada da garota. Ficaram por minutos se beijando e se acariciando, quando ouviram um barulho de passos...  
- Lavender? Isso são... - Harry levantara a cabeça, que estava deitada sobre o banco com a da garota por cima dele, que responde:  
-Passos... - A garota mais do que agilmente se levanta, passando novamente a buceta por cima do pau de Harry, soltando um baixo gemido, catando as roupas dos dois e entregando as de Harry a ele, que olha assustado para as roupas.  
- Mas... estão rasgadas - Com a roupa na mão e um grande rasgo nas costas. Lila olha para ele e ri brandindo a varinha diz:  
- _Reparo_ - E as vestes de harry voltam ao normal, ela faz a mesma coisa com as dela e as veste. Harry já vestido se levanta rápido e empurra Lila para dentro de um armário, onde entram e ela sela rapidamente a pequena porta. O armário é bem pequeno e Harry teve de ficar bem colado ao corpo dela para que pudessem assim, fechar a porta. Lila aproveitou-se do momento e começou a mordiscar e a lamber os lábios de Harry, que chupava fortemente a bocada garota e pescoço.  
- Sr. Fudge, Sr. Fudge... - Uma voz quase que desconhecida mas particularmente insuportável ecoava pelo vestiário, era indiscutivelmente a voz de Dolores Umbridge, a Inquisitora Professora e Assessora de Fudge, mas como ela estaria fazendo para falar com Fudge? - Sr. Fudge, por favor, ouça-me, eu preciso que o senhor assine um decreto para mim... sim sim, mais um decreto, e esse é definitivamente o de maior importância, preciso resolver os problemas dessa... dessa Escola, sim, ok, farei isso... - Um "clic" de algo se fechando é ouvido e os passos começam a se esvair aos poucos, enquanto isso Harry e Lila continuam se beijando dentro do armário, quando mais passos são ouvidos e eis que a porta do armário se abre.  
- Harry! Lila! O que significa isso no meu vestiário? - Angelina Jonhson bradava altamente irritada ao ver um casal dentro de um armário se beijando. - No meu armário, justo no meu armário, e você Harry?! Uma detenção com a Sapa da Umbridge não basta, quer que eu seja destituída do cargo de capitã?! Não quer?! Então não se esconda mais no meu armário para realizar as suas fantasias sexuais. - Angelina havia bradado alto e se virado saindo para o local onde se guardavam as vassouras da Escola - E quero os dois longe da minha vista o mais rápido o possível! - Angelina gritava de longe do armário enfurecida, ouve-se um estrondo muito alto de uma porta se abrindo ignorantemente e em três minutos a Capitã está de volta de novo , olha pra Harry e Lila, Harry está arrumando o cabelo, sem sucesso, e Lila vai falar com a garota:  
- Lin? Por favor, fica quieta e não fala isso pra ninguém, ok? - Lila havia cahmado Angelina Jonhson de Lin, e isso, aos olhos de Harry, não era pra ser sabido por ninguém, assim como sobre aquele episódio, afinal de repente Angelina ficou fortemente corada e falou entre os dentes para Lila, mas ainda assim audivelmente:  
- Não me chame de Lin... não na frente dos outros... - Abre um sorriso, vira-se para Harry levanta o dedo e diz calmamente - Harry, vocÊ não ouviu nada do que ela disse, não é? - Harry concordou mas logo disse:  
- Sim, quer dizer... não, não ouvi que ela te chamou de Lin, assim como você não encontrou ninguém em lugar nenhum, ok? - Ele pisca para Angelina, que fica com uma cara totalmente pasma enquanto o garoto sai se despedindo de Lila, que sai logo em seguida pedindo desculpas para a Capitã.


	4. A Aula de Feitiços

**A Aula de Feitiços**

- Harry, onde você estava? Estive procurando por você há séculos, perdeu sua aula de DCAT, com a (...) - Hermione falou com Harry ainda no corredor indo à direção da estufa de Herbologia, de onde os Setimanistas estavam saindo, todos muito satisfeitos, dentre eles um George, Fred Weasley e um Lino Jordan muito felizes e comentando sobre algo que ao que parecia, muito interessante.  
- Devem estar fazendo alguma besteira, vou falar com ele, afinal... sou um Monitor - Rony falou ocm um ar de prepotência ironia e pouca modéstia tentando esconder a Insígnia de Monitor, Harry e Mione riram e Rony os repreendeu apenas com o olhar.  
- Mas... por que o Senhor Harry Potter resolveu não ir para a aula de DCAT de hoje? Poderia dar uma satisfação ao Monitor e Monitora de sua casa? - Rony cruzara os braços e continuara andando enquanto Harry começava a explicar o ocorrido, é claro que ocultando o simples fato de uma certa Lavender Brown também estar presente no Vestiário com ele, e também o fato de ter se esquecido de sua Firebolt no Vestiário mesmo tendo ido lá só para isso.  
Os três entraram na estufa III e começaram a se organizar par a aula de Herbologia com a simpática Profª Sprout.

Na Sala de Feitiços o Sétimo ano estava iniciando uma aula maçante sobre como fazer o Contra-feitiço para um caso de erro de aparatação.  
Os Gêmeos Weasley e Lino Jordan estavam empolgadíssimos pesquisando sobre o assunto, até demais, o que despertou o interesse de Angelina Jonhson e Katie Bell, que vieram logo ver o que estava acontecendo.  
- Eu sei que vocês são bem inteligentes, mas sei também que os três estão com muita vontade de abrir uma tal loja de Logros, portanto... - Antes de acabar de dizer retirou os papéis e catálogos que estavam nas mãos deles, quando chega Alicia Spinnet para ver também o que há. De repente as três deixam os lábios caírem, boquiabertas olhando a revista quando Katie fala:  
- Passa logo, eu quero ver a outra... - Apressadamente Katie Bell se senta ao lado de Fred Weasley numa banca, na outra se sentam Angelina e George e entre as duas bancas sentam-se Lino e Alicia, todos providos de um catálogo...  
- Onde conseguiu isso? - Perguntou uma empolgada Katie Bell olhando cada detalhe das fotos ao lado de um Fred Weasley bem animado e sempre com as mãos no colo.  
- Consegui em uma banca de Revistas Muggle e encantei para que se mexessem, dizem que faz o maior sucesso entre eles... - Fred diz olhando uma foto um tanto quanto curiosa, um casal em uma posição a qual não se sabia onde se começava um e terminava-se o outro. Ao ouvir uma exclamação de Fred, Katie presta mais atenção ao Gêmeo e fingindo olhar se há um livro embaixo da banca ela fita entre as pernas do garoto, notando que há algo volumoso por ali.  
- Animado, hein? - Katie fala maliciosamente para o garoto indicando com a cabeça o volume entre as pernas dele, que olha e normalmente diz:  
- Sim, olhe só como isso é rígido, parece um treino com a Angelina no comando - e rindo pega a mão direita da garota e coloca sobre o seu "volume", onde ela não retira a mão, mas exclama:  
- Fred, o que é isso garoto? - Dá um tapa entre as pernas dele mas continua com as mãos onde estavam, fazendo o garoto olhar para o "catálogo" e empurrar a mão dela no seu pênis, incitando-a a movimentá-lo. Katie olha em volta, mas parece que as outras amigas não estão muito atentas a isso, olhando melhor para as outras ela veria o que estava acontecendo. Alicia já havia se deixado levar e tinha deixado Lino tocá-la e estava masturbando-o rapidamente enquanto miravam o "catálogo" deles, na mesa de George e Angelina não se via George, apenas um Angelina com a cabeça baixa, o "catálogo" no colo e fazendo movimentos de leve com o quadril, se mirasse por mais alguns segundos veria a cabeça de George embaixo da mesa lambendo e chupando a garota discreta e rapidamente, enquanto se masturbava olhando o exemplar junto com a "amiga". Katie não hesitou, ao perceber o que se passava nas outras mesas ela logo começou um vai e vem maravilhoso ainda por cima das vestes do garoto, fred pegou a mão dela e enfiou-a dentro da sua calça e intuitivamente ela tateou pelo pênis do garoto a fim de diverti-lo, ao tocar aquilo ela deu um leve grito e um sorriso de satisfação, logo ela estava "batendo uma" para ele avidamente, até que ela viu que era melhor se ele estivesse "solto", foi então que com a outra mão e com a ajuda de Fred ela conseguiu baixar a calça do garoto até o meio da coxa, já que estava sem cueca o fato ajudou muito, ela agora não prestava atenção no que o Profº Flitwick falava, e sim no membro de Fred, ela olhava boquiaberta um membro branco e de uma penugem espessa e cor de chama, quando o profº Flitwick avisou:  
- Embaixo de suas mesas têm alguns exemplares de animais meio aparatados par que tentem reverter a situação - O profº falava com sua voz esganiçada, mas Katie não esperou nem o consentimento do Professor, simplesmente escorregou da cadeira e ficou de joelhos embaixo a banca, onde além de "bater para" Fred ela estava tentada a chupá-lo, e ele discretamente enfiou as duas mãos embaixo da banca procurando pela cabeça de Katie, quando achou simplesmente a trouxe rapidamente ao encontro do seu membro, a garota em primeira instância hesitou, mas logo começou a gostar, ela chupava o pau de Fred rapidamente e com as mãos ajudava a empurrá-lo para dentro da boca, tendo em vista que não cabia tudo aquilo dentro de sua delicada boca, ela beijava enlouquecida o saco e o pênis de Fred enquanto o garoto, de cabeça baixa, delirava de prazer, a garota além de "bater" para o "amigo" também estava com o "catálogo" no colo vendo e com uma saia da escola levantou-a e começou a se masturbar, abriu de leve seus Grandes lábios e logo começou a dançar com os dedos em seus pontos débeis. Via-se a distância que algo estava acontecendo no fundo da sala, as três duplas das últimas bancas estavam um tanto... estranhas... Angelina de cabeça baixa e um George saindo de baixo da mesa com um sorriso nos lábios e lambendo-os, uma Alicia e um Lino Jordan rindo-se e um limpando a mão nas vestes do outro, e um Fred que levanta a cabeça de repente, ouvindo-se um leve gemido vindo de baixo da banca dele, finalmente havia gozado, mas havia um problema, ele não se controlou, gozou na cara de Katie, que teve de gastar mais uns dez minutos lambendo o membro do "amigo" e limpando seu rosto, quando a aula terminou Os seis se levantaram, ou tentaram, já que os três garotos estavam andando curvados com a desculpa de terem um pinçamento corporativo na coluna. As três artilheiras da Grifnória se foram antes deles, mas resolveram "confiscar, por segurança", segundo a Capitã do Time de Quadribol da Grifnória, os "catálogos" dos garotos, o que os fez passarem o resto do dia por imaginar coisas.

_ Nota de rodapé: Eu acho que me empolguei na imaginação escrevendo essa cena. By the way... _


End file.
